Why Are There So Many Girls
by TheTruth02
Summary: Zach lived alone, until a few weeks ago when a blondie named Leola was unceremoniously dropped of at his front door. Zach ended up being a good host, or so his Agent thought, so more and more girls keep showing up.


Chapter 1: The Birds and the Trees

I don't own MonMusu

* * *

Zach opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock.

8:30.

He groaned and rolled over onto his side, before swinging his legs out onto the floor. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and unlocked his door. Ever since Leola moved in two weeks ago he's had to keep his door locked to keep her out.

He walked down the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Zach."

"Hey..." Wait a sec.

Standing in front of the mirror, doing her hair, in all of her naked glory, was Leola.

Ho-ly shit.

Even with all of her advances, this was the first time that Zach had ever seen her naked. He couldn't stop staring. Her small breasts, her round butt, her long, scaly legs, her pu-.

"Earth to Zach. Zach. Za-a-ach."

He blinked and shook his head. "Sorry. I was just gonna... but if you still need..."

Leola brought her wings down from doing her hair and grinned seductively, her small pointed teeth glimmering in the fluorescent lights. "So, do you like what you see?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. No I don't, because it's illegal, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," she said, still grinning. She quickly turned towards Zach, and started walking towards him, swaying her hips, electricity sparking through her wings. "But doesn't that make it more fun?"

Zach looked up, away from the advancing girl. "Nope, it doesn't." He backed up as far as he could, the doorknob jabbing into his back. Leola continued forward, pulling her arms together, pressing her breasts together, trying to make them look bigger. Lightning arced between her erect nipples.

"Are you sure? Because it makes me really... hot." Leola closed the distance between them, pressing her petite body into Zach's. She brought a sparking wing up to his chin and pulled his face down to look at her. She had an evil smirk on her lips and lust in her eyes.

It's illegal, it's illegal. You'll get arrested. Don't do it don't do it don't do it.

Zach grabbed Leola's shoulders. She tensed, excited that he might actually give in, until he pushed her away from him. She pouted, her wings drooping. "You're such a meanie."

"Sorry. I'll leave you to finish whatever you were doing." Zach turned around and left the bathroom.

* * *

The phone rang. Grant lifted his arm to pick it up. "'Ello?"

"Agent Grant, there is a new charge ready for housing in Helena."

"Why'd you call me so early?"

"It's 9 o'clock, Grant."

"So?"

The person at the other end of the line sighed. "Just get them to a host before the end of the day."

"Alrighty ma'am." Grant hung up the phone and pulled the covers back over his head.

* * *

Zach waited for Leola to leave the bathroom, before he went in and cleaned himself up.

He got dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans, then went into his kitchen for breakfast. While pouring himself a bowl of cereal, Leola walked down the hall into the kitchen. She was wearing a mini-skirt, with a pastel yellow blouse under a jean jacket.

"Hey Zach."

"Hey, Leola."

"So, did you have a good time in the bathroom?" Zach looked up, and saw that evil grin on her face.

"Y'know, that doesn't get to me anymore," he said, although his face betrayed him and turned bright red.

Leola inhaled sharply through her teeth. "I don't know, you seemed pretty flustered in there." She pulled Zach's chair back and fell down into his lap, with her arms around his neck. "Ya know, it's not illegal, if we don't get caught."

He pushed her out of his lap and scooted his chair back up to the table, eating another spoonful of his breakfast. "Yeah, it is, still, very illegal."

Leola stuck her tongue out at Zach, which he responded to with an eye roll.

"Well, I'm gonna watch TV," Leola said.

"Whatever, just keep it down." Leola stuck her tongue out again.

* * *

At 2:30 that same day, there was a knock on Zach's front door.

"Who the hell..." Zach got up from the couch and went to the front door. "Who is it?"

"It's Agent Grant."

Agent Grant was Zach's liminal agent, responsible for pushing Leola on him earlier in the month. Zach opened the door.

"What's up..." He expected Grant to be at his front door. What he did not expect was the girl next to him. She was very tall, nearly six and a half feet. Her chest was huge, and her waist was almost unnaturally thin. Her legs stretched for miles. Her skin was tinted green, and had some patches of bark scattered around. Her hair was thick, and ended in broad leaves. She wore what appeared to be a tube top and a pair of panties constructed of foliage.

"Who, um... who is this, Grant?"

"This lovely lady," Grant said, gesturing to the tree girl, "is Panna. She's your new charge."

Panna looked at Zach and smiled. "Hello, pleased to meet you."

Zach blinked. "What."

"Your new charge, Zach. Are you deaf?"

Leola walked to the door. "What's goin' o-who is that?" A dark, confused look spread over her face. She snarled quietly.

"Leola, how are you?" Grant greeted politely.

This statement only seemed to rile her up more. "Who the fuck is this, Grant?" Electricity crackled through the air around her, causing Zach and Grant to step back from the doorway.

"My name is Panna. Nice to meet you." She smiled pleasantly at the furious bird.

"Why the hell are you here?" Leola snarled.

"She's Zach's new charge," replied Grant.

"She's fucking replacing me!?" Lightning struck the ground around Leola, causing the floor panels to smoke and darken.

"No no no, that's not it at all. You see, Panna here will be moving in with the both of you. You'll be living, together, all three of you. No one's being replaced."

The electricity started subsiding around Leola, but the anger in her face didn't change.

Zach stepped back towards the door now that the danger had left, but still looked at Leola wearily. "Grant, um, I don't have any more rooms in my house."

"Oh yes, about that, Panna would rather live outside, ya know." She nodded in agreement. "'cause she's a tree and all. But, legally, she has to live in the hosts house."

"Uh-huh."

"So we're gonna have to do some renovations on your house."

Zach raised his eyebrows. "What kind of renovations?"

"We're... gonna have to take down a wall," Grant said quickly. "Anyway, I have a construction crew..."

Zach held out his hands and shook his head. "Wait wait wait. What wall are you going to take down?"

"It's gonna have to be, the outside wall of Leola's room."

This didn't help calm down Leola at all. She stormed up to Grant and gave him a shock to the gut. He grunted, but smiled calmly down at the angry thunderbird.

"Why the fuck does it have to be my room!?"

"She can't be roomed with Zach, and yours is the only other bedroom."

"So? Why does the tall bitch have to live here at all? I want to live here by myself, and I don't need some stupid tree to come barging in, and ruining it!" Leola's sudden outburst seemed to get to Panna. Her face briefly flashed a look of sadness, before returning to her regular smile.

"Hey, if it really bothers you that much, we could make an extension of the house. It'll take longer though."

Zach blew out heavily. "I guess that works. Where will she stay until the room is done?"

"I don't know. That's your problem Zach, not mine."

"Wha-"

Grant turned around and walked away. "See ya later bud!"

Zach glowered at Grant. "Dick," He grumbled. He then turned to the tall girl. "Alrighty, so, Panna, right? Um, so, you have to stay inside the house, so, where do you want to stay?"

"Anywhere is fine, as long as it has a window. I like the outdoors."

"Yep, of course. So..."

Panna couldn't stay with Zach, and the liminal contract said that they had to sleep in a bedroom, and the only other bedroom was...

Leola's.

Fuck.


End file.
